Really?
by L'uke-chan
Summary: A cute blond beauty ran into his class panting, a few gasps later he said: "You won't believe what I just saw!" The class leaned in curiously and asked "What?" He looked up an...Wanna know what?Read&Find Out. One-Shot, humor, a bit Sasu/Naru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the Manga would be rated R, I guess you _are_ wondering why, huh? Well that's for me to know and for you to wonder.

Warning: This is YAOI, my dear fellow readers. That means: boy&boy love, teacher&student relationships, teacher&teacher relationships and total craziness, don't forget Humor! Blood and very much murderous intent.

So be prepared if you're going to continue reading this fic, if not, then look up, and do you see a button with words 'BACK' on it? Click on it and continue your journey…without the joys of yaoi. It's a sad journey ya know, very sad, my dear…

And everyone else, if there are any. Please Enjoy.

**Really?**

A beautiful blonde boy quickly ran into a full classroom. He stopped, put his hands on his knees and panted heavily. A few gasps later, he finally choked out:

"You will _not _believe who I just saw," he looked at his class friends with wide eyes. Everyone looked around immensely curious about what their blonde classmate saw. One couldn't handle the curiosity and asked him outright.

"What did you saw?" Everyone in class leaned forward to hear the answer. The blond looked at them and whispered:

"Harry Potter." Everyone's eyes got wide as saucers and their jaws dropped on the ground.

"Really?!" One awed boy asked. The blond looked at him and said:

"No." Everyone groaned and started to glare at him but they didn't have a chance as the blond shocked them once again.

"I saw Draco Malfoy!" he said to the irritated yet now shocked crowd. Some of his classmates fainted yet one got the audacity to ask:

"Really?" in a shocked murmur.

" No," he che'ed at them and rolled his eyes at their naivety. "I saw something even greater!" the blonde said. The glaring crowd started to get curious again. The boy with weak nerves asked again:

"So what did you see?" he asked curious. The beautiful boy looked over them and said in a pompous voice:

"Hatake Kakashi." They all stared at him, waiting for the usual joke yet alas nothing. They sat there but one boy finally recovered from his frozen state.

"Kakashi," he repeated dully. The blonde looked at him with his big blue eyes and said:

"Kakashi."

"Just Kakashi?" he asked hoping for a negative answer. His wish was granted as the blonde beauty answered:

"No," he chuckled happily. Everyone looked happy at this too and their curiosity got awoken once again. "I saw him and Iruka!" and with that their happy state died. They just sat there and stared dumbly at the blond. He seemed to realize that as he looked over them once again with his big blue eyes.

"But you won't_ believe _what they were _doing_!" he said in a chocked voice while looking around the room once again. And with those words the dimmed curiosity started to shine brightly again. They leaned forward wanting to hear what exactly Kakashi and Iruka were doing. The thoughts in their heads were swirling like a tornado and most of them concentrated on a subject, that no young student like them should know. Sex. So they were just dying to know what the little blond saw.

"What? What were they doing?" asked an impatient girl. The blond gazed wide-eyed at her and blushing he mumbled:

"They were…drinking!" he finally chocked out scandalized. The class just seemed to freeze at his words, staring at him if he was some sort of a strange, incomplete freak experiment victim.

"Really?" somebody inquired, while glaring dumbly at the wide-eyed blonde.

"No," the blonde smirked at them, while the whole class unfroze and started to glare death glares at him. But aside from all the murderous intent, their curiosity awoke once again. So they decided to kill him later _after_ they got all of the information.

"So_ what were _they doing then?" the same girl asked, her eyes alight with curiosity and keenness. The blonde looked at them, the smirk no longer present on his porcelain face, just the trembling of his kissable red lips.

"They were…" he took a deep breath and continued. "They were… having sex!" The class sat silently for a minute or two, a light breeze swiped around the room, ruffling the blond boy's long golden locks, they seemed so silky and smooth when the boy ran his elegant fingers through them, tucking them behind his ear, where a long red tooth like earring dangled from it. He waited as silently as possible, watching as a few girl eyes glazed over and pink tongues came out of their mouths to lick their dry lips. The boys were just shocked, wide-eyed and unmoving. The silence was broken when a small voice murmured:

"Really?.." It was a rhetorical question yet the delicate blonde boy took the pleasure of answering it.

"No," his smug voice rang like a church bell, loud and clear and left a spank in their ears. Their eyebrows twitched while the dimmed murdering intent rose again with all its horrendous power. The girls started to crack their knuckles after their fantasies crashed down to earth. And the boys looked oddly relieved yet still highly annoyed and frustrated. The blonde seemed not to notice all this. While the whole class tried to contain themselves. They _will_ murder him _after _they get the information.

For a while, the only sound was of some bones cracking and the process of: breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out…

Finally, the class calmed down, well somewhat in anyway. After they all composed themselves they asked in one voice and judging by the volume and style of it, they were quite frustrated and infuriated.

"What_ did _you saw then_?_!" they hissed venomously yet still even with all the murderous intent in their eyes, there was a spark of curiosity in there too.

The boy blanched a bit and sighed. A dramatic sigh with a hand to cover his eyes for the effect, he said:

"Oh, _fine_. I'll tell you," he looked at them, guilt shinning in his innocent eyes. "I didn't see Kakashi." The class gasped in shock while a few shouted enraged "WHAT?!"

"I saw Sasuke," he stated simply. A few girls and boys fell out of their chairs, while the rest stared dumbly at the blond.

"Sasuke," somebody repeated.

"Sasuke," the blonde kid nodded. That did it. People stood up and started looking for something long, heavy and preferably spiky. But not only that, the silence was broken too. Many irritated huffs and exaggerations rang all over the class. While a few raised sarcastic comments at the blonde beauty. One comment especially rang loudly and most of the class roared with laughter.

"What do you say? So Sasuke and Iruka were having sex?" a boy sneered mockingly at the blond boy. But the beauty didn't seem deterred or hurt, actually he looked oddly happy.

"Yes!" he shouted excitedly at his frozen class. Many people looked at each other horrified. The blushes that decorated many of the boys' faces were quite the sight to see, but the girls' expressions weren't less impressing too. The open-mouth students were still trying to get over the shock of hearing some astonishing information, but some were already trying to say something, but only strangely imitating a big red wide-eyed fish. Some kid finally got his voice working and chokingly he said:

"Whaa-? Are you… No way… Oh my God… Are You… Fuck... Is this... This is... OMG. Really?!" he asked flabbergast.

"No," the blond answered with a smirk and started laughing. People actually recovered from their agonizingly shocked state quickly. They grabbed anything that was nearby and started to run towards the blonde, while screaming death.

"NARUTO! WE'RE GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" However, the mesmerizing boy only waved them of and rushed towards the door. But when he was just two feet behind it, it opened and a gorgeous black-haired boy dashed inside. Everybody in class froze, the earlier fake images back in their mind, only for one exception, Naruto, who raced through the door, laughing his ass off.

The class was still frozen, their eyes darted from the door, which the blond beauty was escaping through and at the gorgeous newcomer, who appeared a few seconds ago. The black-haired guy panted heavily for a few seconds, when he finally took a deep breath and said:

"You _won't believe_ what I saw!" he looked at them his captivating onyx eyes.

The class looked at him as one when they heard those words. They stared dubiously at him. Not quite believing yet not disbelieving either. They pondered for a few minutes if they could trust him. In the end their logic won, I mean _he_ was their _prince_! No even a snow balls chance in hell would _he_ lie to _us_! With that in their minds, they all looked expectantly at him.

While the whole class waited in rapt attention, a certain blond, who was in the other end of the school, was trying to get his breath back yet dreadfully not succeeding when he remembered the last words he heard before racing of. He keeled over when a new wave of laughter shook his delicate body. He wiped his tears and leaned at the window frame, patiently waiting for his partner.

He stood there still, lost in thought when a hot breath puffed at his ear and a deep husky voice said:

"Mission complete." Naruto quickly spun around and his eyes caught the site of the gorgeous black-haired boy. The smaller boy smiled a cheery smile and one of his long canine teeth bit his pout lower lip. He truly looked delicious at the moment. His big blue eyes shinning brightly as his long golden locks formed his heart-shaped face. His tight blue jeans hugged his hips appreciatively, quite the opposite of his dark red button-up shirt, which hung loosely on his small shoulders, exposing his long neck, which was just begging to be marked but the boy didn't care as he cocked his head to the side. Exposing even more of his golden tanned flesh, but the black-haired boy's gaze wasn't directed at it. No, it was directed at the blondes face or more precisely at his kissable red lips, which were now forming a sexy smirk.

The taller boy smirked too as he leaned down and captured the blonds lips in a searing kiss. He licked the lower one, caressing the exposed canine.

Naruto opened his mouth to the black-haired boy. And he let his tongue delve into the hot cavern. He licked every nick and cranny, while gently sucking on Naruto's tongue. The blonde-haired beauty moaned but slowly backed away.

Naruto looked up to the handsome black-haired boy. Who was dressed in tight blue jeans, which were hugging his hips lovingly, a white button-up shirt, with a few buttons undone, showing his creamy skin or to be more accurate, his long pearly neck which led to his elegant, aristocratic face. His black shoulder-length hair fell into his deep onyx eyes, which were like bottomless wells of swirling black yet now alight with warm light. The elegant nose too, wasn't excused from the treatment, as a silky black lock brushed it.

But fortunately it didn't reach his thin, rosy pink lips, which were nearly always set in a sexy smirk. Now, wasn't an exception.

"So…" Naruto drawled, "How did you escape with out a scratch? They were already murderous because of me and after another episode of that and from their 'Prince' too, I was afraid that I would not find all of your body pieces," he asked excited yet very curious. Looking up to the taller boy inquiringly, he awaited an answer, but the taller boy just flashed him another smirk and simply said:

"Iruka." Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean Iruka?" he asked. The 'prince' rolled his eyes.

"When I was running through the door, guess who decided to come in?" he asked mockingly, while trying not to laugh. "Yep, Iruka. I guess the images still bother our dear classmates," he said, while bursting out laughing. Naruto was already rolling on the floor, tears running down his cheeks.

They laughed at the naivety of their classmates for good 15 minutes, while basking at the success of their mission. When they finally composed themselves, they quickly left the building, trying to flee from the scene of the crime. They were walking through the gate when they saw a certain silver-head pervert sitting in a tree right next to the gates. The boys looked each other in the eyes and said at the same time:

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked down from where he was sitting at the two boys. He gazed strangely at them, taking in the blonde's beaming smile and the dark-haired boy's satisfied smirk.

"Good morning, Naruto, Sasuke," he nodded at the boys still baffled by their unusual behavior.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other, mirth dancing at their eyes, while waving good-bye to their baffled teacher. They looked at each other again and burst out laughing. The ringing laughs echoed all over the place, while the people looked strangely at the laughing pair of beautiful boys who were running down the street holding each others hand. The site was truly an amazing one.

The 'Kyuubi brat' and the 'dark avenger' holding each other, their faces alight with joy and the whole place ringing from their laughter. It was hard to think hatefully towards them more like impossible to do that. Each person who looked at them had a small smile blossoming on their faces and warmth shinning from their eyes.

_Truly mesmerizing…_

**The End**

A/N: Well that's that my fellow readers-grin- Hope ya all liked it, even the tiniest bit. If you enjoyed it, please spare your time and review. You could even write just 'Good Job.' Or 'You suck.' With the latter, I would be severely disappointed in myself but I would trust your judgment even if I do think this fic is quite good-pout-

So thank you very much for reading and please review!-bows down-

Kudos,

L'uke-chan


End file.
